guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Illusion of End/My Builds/Build:N/Mo Boss Farmer
Histories A history of contributions, from latest to earliest: # 06:06, 18 April 2007 76.186.201.138 (Talk) (→Equipment) # 06:05, 18 April 2007 76.186.201.138 (Talk) (→Usage) # 16:29, 12 April 2007 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m # 14:54, 12 April 2007 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (added archive notice) # 04:59, 27 March 2007 GodofJur (Talk | contribs) # 18:09, 25 March 2007 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m (rv anon edit atempt. use sandbox) # 18:09, 25 March 2007 83.181.5.255 (Talk) (→Notes) # 18:08, 25 March 2007 83.181.5.255 (Talk) (→Notes) # 18:08, 25 March 2007 83.181.5.255 (Talk) (→Notes) # 18:07, 25 March 2007 83.181.5.255 (Talk) (→Notes) # 13:47, 25 March 2007 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m # 20:22, 23 March 2007 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (It's not been removed, just moved off to a seperate page as this one was getting too large - check the link at the bottom) # 20:13, 23 March 2007 193.217.160.47 (Talk) (Someone decided not to ask first and then to remove several pages of usefull info about what bosses this build can farm. Restored old) # 18:46, 22 March 2007 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) (boss notes moved to subpage, to split usage from function) # 13:58, 22 March 2007 Alesain (Talk | contribs) m # 07:06, 22 March 2007 24.33.229.19 (Talk) (→Usage) # 07:06, 22 March 2007 24.33.229.19 (Talk) (→Usage) # 11:30, 20 March 2007 24.33.229.19 (Talk) (→Usage) # 11:30, 20 March 2007 24.33.229.19 (Talk) (→Usage) # 00:53, 17 March 2007 66.166.185.114 (Talk) (→Notes) # 14:39, 16 March 2007 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (rv - there are no imps) # 11:22, 16 March 2007 24.136.61.183 (Talk) (→Notes) # 14:55, 15 March 2007 Flakybuster (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) # 14:54, 15 March 2007 Flakybuster (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) # 06:40, 14 March 2007 24.205.37.7 (Talk) (→Notes) # 07:06, 13 March 2007 Jasminethetender (Talk | contribs) m (→Notes) # 05:12, 9 March 2007 213.100.249.14 (Talk) (→Notes) # 05:10, 9 March 2007 213.100.249.14 (Talk) (→Notes) # 23:41, 8 March 2007 83.102.80.125 (Talk) (→Videos) # 11:25, 8 March 2007 Phoenix Blackheart (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) # 19:22, 2 March 2007 69.243.99.128 (Talk) (→Notes) # 09:08, 1 March 2007 65.2.244.29 (Talk) # 04:17, 28 February 2007 Gamegenie (Talk | contribs) (Undo revision 678463 by Special:Contributions/Than (User talk:Than)) # 09:38, 27 February 2007 Than (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) # 23:22, 22 February 2007 Tomoko (Talk | contribs) (Removed Boss.. which allready was in the list.. signed as a Ranger..) # 22:34, 22 February 2007 Tomoko (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 21:36, 22 February 2007 Tomoko (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 02:10, 21 February 2007 82.122.71.203 (Talk) # 02:09, 21 February 2007 82.122.71.203 (Talk) (→Notes) # 00:31, 21 February 2007 Teutonic Paladin (Talk | contribs) m (Fixing name) # 00:24, 21 February 2007 216.254.71.232 (Talk) (→Notes) # 00:21, 21 February 2007 216.254.71.232 (Talk) (→Notes) # 01:23, 20 February 2007 69.243.99.128 (Talk) (→Notes) # 02:54, 18 February 2007 86.200.110.26 (Talk) (→Videos) # 21:09, 16 February 2007 83.205.252.62 (Talk) (→Videos) # 19:27, 16 February 2007 83.205.252.62 (Talk) (→Videos) # 09:25, 16 February 2007 Lileth Hersprax (Talk | contribs) (→Counters) # 04:52, 16 February 2007 82.122.80.157 (Talk) (→Notes) # 02:10, 16 February 2007 Lionexx (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 02:09, 16 February 2007 Lionexx (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 13:13, 27 October 2006 72.58.44.163 (Talk) # 10:08, 24 October 2006 Curse You (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 10:03, 24 October 2006 Curse You (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 03:13, 22 October 2006 206.82.93.173 (Talk) (→Counters) # 03:10, 22 October 2006 Marneus (Talk | contribs) # 03:08, 22 October 2006 Marneus (Talk | contribs) # 06:16, 19 October 2006 69.140.238.143 (Talk) (→Notes) # 00:02, 19 October 2006 Marneus (Talk | contribs) # 04:06, 18 October 2006 85.82.161.72 (Talk) (→Notes) # 00:41, 15 October 2006 213.46.20.176 (Talk) (→Notes) # 22:20, 14 October 2006 Dark (Talk | contribs) # 13:07, 14 October 2006 Gares Redstorm (Talk | contribs) m (-commented out categories, placed in correct category) # 04:07, 14 October 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) # 07:03, 13 October 2006 69.243.85.246 (Talk) (→Notes) # 05:43, 13 October 2006 69.243.85.246 (Talk) (→Counters) # 05:41, 13 October 2006 69.243.85.246 (Talk) (→Notes) # 06:04, 10 October 2006 Flaky (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 07:07, 23 September 2006 217.129.22.87 (Talk) (Corrected spelling) # 22:54, 18 September 2006 Midnight08 (Talk | contribs) (4/0 vote, moving to tested.) # 20:45, 18 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 20:44, 18 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 20:41, 18 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 20:41, 18 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 06:20, 14 September 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Notes) # 06:55, 12 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Notes - Added more boss kills) # 02:50, 11 September 2006 68.164.67.230 (Talk) (→Equipment) # 13:59, 8 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) # 08:06, 8 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment - Minor update to more accurately name the necro armor) # 22:00, 7 September 2006 75.11.10.172 (Talk) (→Notes) # 21:48, 7 September 2006 75.11.10.172 (Talk) (→Notes) # 21:47, 7 September 2006 75.11.10.172 (Talk) (→Notes) # 21:46, 7 September 2006 75.11.10.172 (Talk) (→Notes) # 21:42, 7 September 2006 75.11.10.172 (Talk) (→Notes) # 21:19, 6 September 2006 68.164.59.188 (Talk) (→Notes) # 02:33, 6 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Counters) # 02:28, 6 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (Replaced the Vampiric touches with sacrificing ones to improve energy management.) # 11:33, 4 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) # 11:32, 4 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) # 11:28, 4 September 2006 75.15.148.126 (Talk) (→Notes) # 11:25, 4 September 2006 75.15.148.126 (Talk) (→Counters) # 11:23, 4 September 2006 75.15.148.126 (Talk) (→Equipment) # 07:54, 4 September 2006 75.15.148.126 (Talk) (→Equipment) # 06:12, 4 September 2006 Gares Redstorm (Talk | contribs) m (fixed red links) # 05:57, 4 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) m (N/Mo SB PS Necro moved to N/Mo Boss Farmer: Better fitting description for build) # 05:56, 4 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) m (N/SB PS Necro moved to N/Mo SB PS Necro: Title doesn't accurately describe the secondary.) # 05:53, 4 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) m (→Notes) # 05:52, 4 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters) # 05:51, 4 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) m (→Equipment) # 05:51, 4 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) # 05:49, 4 September 2006 MelechRic (Talk | contribs) (A Necromancer/Monk farming build based around Spirit Bond and Protective Spirit.)